Something Old Can Be Something New
by RileyHawthorn
Summary: Love found in friendship. Trust born out of lies. Faith resurrected from deceit. And a bond that will last a lifetime.


Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran I would probably be rich and stuff, but I'm not so i obviously don't own jack.

Author's Note: Hello my magical unicorns! I hope all of you are having a great day and happened to stumble upon this lovely story. If all of you are my readers and have read my stories before and wondering what the hell happened to my Harry Potter story well I'm here to to tell you that it is under some serious construction and I just can't seem to get it right. So here is this little treat for all of you to pacify you until I can get my damned story under control. I will admit that I sort of twisted the Nikita idea and made it my own in this story but I didn't want a crossover so before any of you yell at me for the Nikita bit here's a notice beforehand. Well, I think that's all I wanted to say so... Enjoy!

Arashi Kimura is a relatively quiet and peaceful guy which is probably why he is Nakashima's errand boy. He couldn't do much else. He never complained though and he actually liked doing what he did because he liked people. Well, most people at least. The one person that he couldn't seem to get along with was Yuuki Shimizu. No matter what he tried, and try he did, he couldn't seem to break the wall she put up around herself. He liked her though; despite her cold hearted exterior, he could see the person she once was.

Currently, she was in the training room. Her long, sleek blonde hair was in a messy bun and sweat was streaming down her angular face, sticking to the long lashes that framed her clear green eyes. Her tall, lean figure moved gracefully as she assaulted the life size mannequin in front of her. She punched and kicked it with such ease and agility that it looked as if she was dancing. Kimura cleared his throat to get her attention but she blatantly ignored him and continued to assault the mannequin relentlessly.

"Yuuki-san," he said. She still paid him no attention. "Yuuki-san!" He said with more force. She paused with her foot poised to kick the mannequin's throat. Her head snapped to the slim brunette in the doorway. A piece of her hair fell from the bun and framed her face. Her eyes burned holes in him with the intensity of her gaze. Her irises burned with Greek fire. There was a dark aura around her. "N- Nakashima-sama wants you in his office in ten minutes," he said knowing that stare. The, I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-leave, stare. He backed away slowly and fled in the opposite direction. Kimura may be sweet but he wasn't stupid.

…

Sector Zero, also known as the Source, is a secret Japanese government organization that breeds outcasts into assassins and hit-men. They go out into the world and do offhand jobs for the rich and famous who don't want their hands dirty. The leader of this group and the mastermind behind all the jobs is the middle-aged pervert, Motoki Nakashima. Nakashima spent most of his time in his dimly lit office staring at Operations, which is on the other side of the big glass wall in his office. He lived, breathed and would sell anyone for money.

"Nakashima-sama," said a robotic female voice. "Yuuki Shimizu is here to see you. Would you like for me to let her in?"

"Yes, let her in." Through the pure oak doors came a blonde goddess. Sweat was glistening off her pale skin and the yoga pants and tank top she was wearing clung to her shapely curves. She was his most attractive and deadly agent. She was his secret weapon, his money maker. "Shimizu-san, please have a seat," he said motioning to the seat opposite his desk. Yuuki walked gracefully to the offered seat and gently eased into the leather seat.

"Kimura-kun told me you wanted something," she said in a monotone. Despite the lack of emotion, her voice rang like a dozen tiny bells.

"Yes. This happens to be a very important client. He asked for the best and I intend to give it to him."

"Details can be given later. Who is the client?" Yuuki said dismissively ignoring Nakashima's blatant compliment.

"Yoshio Ootori." Yuuki visibly stiffened.

"What is it that Ootori-sama wants done?" she said through gritted teeth, obviously on edge.

"He wants protection for his youngest son, Kyouya Ootori. He was skimpy on the details but offered a big sum of money. More than the government gives us, times two." Yuuki looked as if she was going to decline so Motoki said, "I wouldn't suggest that you decline. The paycheck we would get out of this deal is an amount that I can't refuse."

Yuuki was sitting stock still. Her eyes were closed and her face impassive. He opened his mouth to tell her something when her kade orbs flew open and shot to Nakashima. "I'll do it. On one condition."

"Sure, sure, anything." Motoki said without even thinking. He was just happy he didn't have to pull out the boss card and _make_ her go on the mission and then possibly put his own life in danger. The amount of money he was going to get was making his wallet itch and his bank account weep with joy.

"The money will be a 50/50 split, half for you and half for me. My terms are non-negotiable, take it or leave it." Nakashima stared at the girl before him like she had sprouted wings and a piggy snout. "You have already agreed so there is no point in arguing. Now, hand me the files so I can get packing." Motoki gave her the manila folder from his desk and watched her glide out of the room. If that girl wasn't the best he had then Nakashima would personally dispose of her himself.

…

Yuuki walked calmly to her room. Once inside she stood stock still, the news washing over her. She was never one for the past. She left it behind and never intended on going back.

Yuuki was very contented to live underground and out of sight. As far as anyone was concerned Yuuki Shimizu was dead; she didn't exist. She preferred it that way. But the Ootoris, they would bring back a Yuuki that was buried under a tombstone in a graveyard somewhere. They would dig up the remains of someone she wants to stay six feet under. It was ok with her to live the rest of her life as a lie and in denial of the truth. What did it matter that inside she was truly a coward running away from her problems?

There was a knock at her door. She spun around and opened it. Kimura was standing in her doorway. He looked like a lost puppy. She sighed, a tired sound, and let him in. "What," she said vehemently. Kimura sat down on her bed and made himself very comfortable. "Don't mind me just make yourself at home," she hissed sarcastically.

"Why thank you, I will," Kimura said, totally oblivious to the sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "I'm here to offer moral support and to tell you that Nakashima-sama put me on the mission too."

Yuuki, who was rummaging through her closet, spun around almost giving herself whiplash. "What," she said. Yuuki never yelled, which made everything out of her mouth all the more deadly.

"Nakashima-sama said that it would do me some good to go on some missions so he told me to go on the mission with you," Kimura said innocently.

Yuuki's eyes turned to slits as she stared at Kimura. Was Nakashima fucking with her? What was he doing sending in a novice on what is supposed to be one of his biggest jobs? "Fine," she said softly. "Just don't get in my way."

Kimura nodded happily and got up. "I've gotta get packing too. I'll see ya around, partner," he said with a wink. He walked away whistling a merry tune. Yuuki rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to be fun.

…

Yuuki and Kimura got off the private jet stiffly. She had fallen asleep and slept the entire way to Boston. Damned Ootori had to live all the way in America. The air was crisp and the sun was sinking fast. She grabbed her suitcase and other assorted cases, not trusting anyone to touch them. She put her things in the trunk of the car and slide into the back of the limo. Kimura sloppily plopped down next to her and slammed the expensive door shut. The driver rolled down the tinted soundproof window between them and said, "We will be there in twenty minutes. Fifteen if we can avoid traffic." He had a thick Boston accent and eyes that screamed definite pervert as he eyed her appreciatively through the mirror. Refraining from snorting in disgust, she nodded her head and rolled the barrier back up and shielding herself from his constant ogling.

True to his word, fifteen minutes later they were parked in front of an apartment complex that matched the picture in her files. There were five points of entry and she had to make sure that all five were secure. The front door, if anyone was dumb enough to try it, was the first point. Then there was the back door, which was priority number one because most people think that they would be the one to get in through the clichéd entryway. And then there were the three windows for the people who like to be creative. Yuuki got all of this with barely a glance at the building. She dared a look to her so called "partner" and saw him staring at a flower pot dreamily. Yuuki shook her head; some things were better left alone. Like the momentary lapse in a masterminds judgment by sending novices for potentially dangerous jobs.

She grabbed her stuff from the back of the limo and carted it to the front of a plain looking door. Her enhanced hearing, due to many years of training, picked up on the utter chaos that was happening inside the apartment. With Kimura struggling behind her with the ammo and other various weapons, she quietly knocked on the door. The laughter and shouting ceased and everything became deadly quiet. The door opened to reveal a small girl with rich brown hair that brushed her shoulders and bangs that shielded her warm chocolate eyes.

Haruhi Fujioka, age eighteen. Height: one hundred and fifteen centimeters. Birthday: February 4th, an Aquarius. Blood Type, O. Father, Ryoji Fujioka. Mother, deceased. In America to study due to a scholarship through Ouran Academy. A member of the host club despite her gender. Near perfect grades and attendance. Friend and fellow host of Kyouya Ootori.

"Hi, can I help you?" she says in perfect English despite her main language being Japanese.

"I'm looking for Kyouya Ootori, his father sent for me. I was told that he lives here," Yuuki said in her normal, quiet voice.

The girl let a flicker of surprise show but she was good at hiding her emotions behind a bored looking expression. Before Haruhi could answer a tall, lean and muscular figure came up behind her and shooed her back inside. He had the same untamed midnight hair and onyx eyes behind official looking glasses that she remembered. "I am Kyouya Ootori." He leaned against the doorway feigning nonchalance despite the tension in his shoulders. "Tell me, what is it my father wants now?"

She raised an elegant honey colored eyebrow at his biting tone. Talk about shooting the messenger. She leaned in close to make sure that no one was listening. The people after him weren't smart enough to bug the place. "Your father asked me to come here. He was concerned about you. I hope you don't mind," she said slyly batting her bright lashes. Her instructions were to not let anyone know of her true mission. Kimura looked confused and lie he was about to speak when she stomped on his foot, _hard_.

He folded his arms in front of him and stared down at the young blonde woman in front of him. She could tell that he didn't believe her. So she pulled out an envelope from her bookbag and handed it to him. His eyes scanned the note and when he was done, he just stared at it like some new or hidden message would pop out if he stared hard enough. He looked up at the jade eyed beauty with resigned eyes and ushered her in along with Kimura.

On the living room floor was the rest of the host club. She had all their information and knew all of them before they introduced themselves.

After the initial shock was over the blonde stood up and with a flourish of his hand and a few random roses in midair he said "Hello beautiful maiden, my name is Tamaki Suoh but you can call me the prince of your dreams," he finished with a quick peck to the back of her hand. The young brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance at her boyfriend's antics.

Next were the Hiitachin twins. "Hi, I'm Hikaru," said the redhead on the left. "And I'm Kaoru," said the one on the right. They came up on either side of her and sandwiched her in a hug, not really mindful of personal space.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hani," said a cute little blonde haired boy that pulled on her mothering heartstrings. "This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori," he motioned to the tall, silent giant he was sitting next to. The giant grunted at his introduction. "And this is Usa-chan," he giggled, little pink flowers appearing above his head. He shoved the stuffed bunny under her nose for emphasis.

The last of the group to introduce themselves was the small girl in the corner. She tilted her head innocently but it had to be the most adorable thing in the world. No wonder she was the "natural" type. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." She smiled brilliantly and all the guys in the room seemed to let out a unanimous sigh. Princess indeed.

They all stared at her expectantly and she said in her tiny soprano, "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Yuuki Kimura and this is my brother Arashi Kimura. We are good friends of Ootori-sama and he has asked us to join you in America. He only wishes to hear from his son more often."

At that the young Ootori scoffed and said, "I highly doubt he misses me. But you are welcome to stay for as long as you need." He stared at her for a long time. Everyone other than Yuuki seemed to get uncomfortable with his scrutiny. Suddenly the blonde, Tamaki, shot up and walked over to her. "Here, let me show you to your room."

She shook her head. "No thank you. I was just making sure that Ootori-san lived here. I have an apartment right above yours. It was lovely meeting you all," with that she bowed and ushered Kimura out the door. She closed the door behind her with a resounding thud and pushed Kimura up the stairs and to the door that had a note pasted on it.

_My dearest Yuuki, _

_I trust that you have reached safely and have already acquainted yourself with the young man. This is for you and Kimura. It is already stocked with food and extra ammo. Don't fail me. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Motoki Nakashima_

She rolled her eyes and ripped the note off the door. She stepped in to the well furnished apartment and settled on the couch.

"Hey Yuuki-san, which room are you taking?" said Kimura from the back of the apartment.

She shushed him then hissed, "Take any which one. I don't care. Now shut up, I'm trying to listen." His mouth closed with an audible snap and he took his stuff to his room and shut the door softly. Yuuki closed her eyes and made the rest of her senses null. This heightened her hearing considerably and she listened to the conversation that was happening right below her.

"Like hell my father sent her here to check on me. There's got to be another reason," said Kyouya. She could hear the shuffling of feet which meant he was pacing. Old habits do die hard.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. Maybe he is just worried about you,' said the ever optimist, Haruhi. Kyouya snorted.

"Oh, come on Kyouya. I think Haruhi is right. Your father really could just be checking in with you," said Tamaki as the dutiful boyfriend.

"Yeah, stop being such a sourpuss," said the twins.

"She was pretty," said Hani and Mori grunted in agreement. That made her lips twitch towards a smile.

"All of you don't know my father. He never does anything out of sentiment without an ulterior motive. He sent me this mysterious note saying that they will be staying for a while and that I should be _civil_. When am I not civil?" The room went deadly quiet because no one wanted to say anything. "So you're saying that I'm not civil."

"It's not that you're not civil Kyouya. It's just that you don't always give off the greatest first impression. You tend to come off as mean and moody," said Haruhi kindly and bluntly. Yuuki was tempted to let out a giggle. He hasn't changed one bit.

She heard him sigh and the floor creak as he probably sat down. "Fine, I guess we can give her a chance, but if I turn out to be right each of you have to pay." She could picture his infamous dark aura of doom as the words echoed off into the atmosphere. There was moment of silence then she heard a shriek. She leapt off the couch and toward the door when she heard Haruhi scream, "Oh my gosh! It's late and I haven't even begun to start my homework." There was a shuffling and a door slam and the room went quiet again. She hears Tamaki sigh and say, "Well I guess we can all turn in for tonight. Good night everyone."

The room finally went quiet and she took that as a sign that everyone went to bed. She would wait till everyone left in the morning to go and do surveillance and start securing the place with cameras and motion detectors. She went to the room that wasn't occupied by Kimura and settled in. She changed into a dark blue camisole and grey pajama pants and crawled into the queen sized bed. The last thing she though of before she drifted into her fitful nightmares was Kyouya Ootori, her best fiend, didn't recognize her.

Author's Note: How'd ya like it? I wanted to give Kyouya a girlfriend. Sue me. Review and tell me if you want me to continue or if I should just leave it a mysterious one-shot. Five reviews should do the trick. So tell me what your thinking and stuff. Until next time my majestic creatures. .:RileyHawthorn:.


End file.
